The Gift SasoSaku
by kaylee162
Summary: An early christmas story. Sakura is supposed to be 13 learning medical jutsus and every thing and Sasori lies to her and pretends to be her friend but over time he develops a crush on her but doesn't tell her until she gives him a gift on christmas.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Okay a fanfic on Sasosaku. It's like a early Christmas story. This is the first chapter of the story.

It may have swearing,Violence,Bad humor and jokes *chough*Naruto*chough* __  
And nudity not yet though this will not be rushed at all. Enjoy! ^__^  
P.S Sakura's POV

November, Saturday

I was walking down the dirt path my short light pink hair swaying in the wind. I in wardly sighed. Lady Tsunade won't be happy that I'm taking a break from my medic training but I needed to unstiffen my body because I'd been sitting for hours working. "Hey Sakura wait up!" Someone behind me called. I quickly turned around to see my team mate Naruto Uzumaki."Oh hey Naruto" I said. Naruto ran up to me panting and wheezing.

"H-hey*wheez* Sakura" After a moment or two he stopped panting and wheezing. "Where are you going Sakura-chan?"Naruto asked me standing up right. "Huh oh I'm just walking around why?"I said. "Uh no reason no reason at all" Naruto said. Now I was starting to get curios but I didn't have much time till Lady Tsunade would go check on me in the training hall. I started to walk away but Naruto called after me again.

"Naruto have to go to the training hall before Lady Tsunade sees that I took a break" I said. turning around again I saw Naruto had a blush on his face."What?" I asked getting very annoyed. See I'm the kind of person who gets annoyed easily and Naruto's the one who caused it."Uh it's nothing Sakura-chan it's just that you look very pretty today"

"Thank you Naruto but I really need to go okay."I said putting on a fake smile. "Okay" With that he walked away. I ran as fast as could to reach the training hall when I got there I saw Lady Tsunade sitting on the chair next to my desk. 'Crap'

"Where have you been?"

"I needed to unstiffen myself Mam"

"Okay but next time tell me alright"

"Yes Mam"I said glad that she was in a good mood today which was rare. She got up from the chair. Shinuze Tsunades apprentence walked in knocking on the door first. "Um Mam you have alot of paper work to do today." She said. "Oh yes I forgot thank you for telling me Shinuze." And she and Shinuze walked out.

I walked over to my desk pulled out the chair and sat down looking at all the work I had to do. I sighed I want to be useful but still this was a lot to do for a girl at an age of thirteen.

"It took me six hours but I finally finished" I muttered to myself. Suddenly I felt like something or someone was watching me. "Who there!" I yelled looking around. No response. I have to addmit I was a bit scared.

I yelped when I felt something brush against my leg. "Onk" I herd something say. "Huh Tonton is that you?" I looked under the table and saw a plump pink pig wearing a vest. "Hey Tonton why aren't you with Shinuze or Lady Tsunade?" I asked after I said that I realized it was pretty stupid scince I can't understand what she says.

I picked her up not wanting to accidently kick her. After a few moments of hold ing her I put her down. "Sorry Tonton but I have to go home to get some sleep so I can train tomorrow alright." I said to her. Strange I didn't notice it before but she had worried look on her face. "Okay lets go find lady Tsunade alright come on" I said motioning her to follow.

Me and Tonton seached for Lady Tsunade and Shinuze but they were no where to be found. "Weird" I muttered. "Onk onk" Tonton said. "Okay Tonton since I don't want want you to stay here alone I'll take you to my house but just promise to be quiet my mom doesn't like animals exspecialy pigs okay" I told her she only replied it with an onk.

I carried Tonton in my arms. It was strange either Lady Tsunade or Shinuze would take care of Tonton not me but I didn't mind that much Tonton was a well behavied pet. Little did I know I was being followed."Naruto I know your there" I yelled out. "What you think I'm that blonde idot?" A cold voice called out. I spun around seeing no one.

"What the hell-"A cold hand came over mouth before I could finish. A that moment Tonton was onking like crazy. I had to let her go then she ran away. "Well do you?" The icy voice whispered in my ear. I was frozen I didn't dare move who ever it was is likely to be stronger than me a useless thirteen year old girl and here I am again the one who can't do shit even to save my own ass even less someone elses.

The cold hand over my mouth retreated slowly. "sorry about that I just didn't want you to scream bloody murder" The voice said in a softer tone. I turned around to see a very suprisingly young red head. "Hello my name is Sasori Akasuna and what is your name is young lady?" He asked me. "M-m-my n-name is S-s-s-Sakura H-haruno" I studdered out.

"Sakura huh that's a pretty name doesn't it mean cherry blossom in english?" Sasori asked me. "Thank you and yes it does mean cherry blossom why?" I asked him. "Oh well I thought so because your hair color of the cherry blossom." He said ruffling my hair a little. I suddenly felt heat burning in my checks. Aww damn I was blushing all because he was ruffling hair great. The wind blew hard that wasn't a good sign. Sasori slowly removed his hand from my hair.

"Um I have to go home before my mother finds out I'm out this late at night."I told him even though I didn't want to leave."Oh understand can we talk tomorrow though?" he asked me as if we where friends even though we just met. "M-maybe I have to train tomorrow."I told him. "We could talk at lunch if would perfer that instead of missing your training" He said. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea" I said. For the first time since Sasuke left I really smiled not like the fake one I gave to Naruto earlier.

"Great see you tomorrow then" Sasori said walking away slowly. "Yeah see you tomorrow!" I called after him. My smile never faded until I got home. My parents were both up oh joy."Where have you been young lady! My father yelled at as soon as I stepped in the door now I was gonna get the third degree-again.

"I had a lot of work to do"I half lied well it did take me six hours to finish it all. "It took you till 1:00 in the morning!" My father yelled again. "Yeah Lady Tsunade gave me a lot of work to do and I took like a twenty minute brake in the afternoon and Naruto wouldn't stop talking to me."I said. " your off the hook for now." My mother said. Before my father could protest she gave him the evil eye and he emeditly shut up.

I quickly went upstairs I didn't feel like telling them about Sasori or that we are having lunch together tomorrow. I opened my bedroom door. I walked over to my bed and just let myself colasp on it.

I sighed I think I might have a crush on the red head but we just met and I don't know much about him or how old he is he might be to old for me oh well I can't wait till lunch tomorrow really want to see him again but that will have to wait for now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ideas and suggestions are welcomed. I forgot they may be out of character a bit alright. the summery is in the first chapter and I don't feel like writing it again. Enjoy! ^__^

November, Sunday

I woke up to a bright sunny day. I cracked an eye open seeing the bright light. I quickly pulled the cover over my head. I groaned. I hate mornings there such a hassle. But then I remembered I was supposed to see Sasori today for lunch.

I tossed the covers off me and ran straight for my closet. I looked for a dress to wear. Sleeves or no sleeves. No sleeves I decided. I put on shorts and then my dress. I put on my ninja shoes. I looked in the mirror I really need to brush my hair thought. I picked up my pink brush and ran it though my hair and put on my headband and headed to the door.

"Hey honey don't you want some breakfast!" my mom called after me after I ran down the stairs. "Huh oh yeah I should" I said walking to table."Why are you in such a hurry dear?" my mother asked me."Um gonna have lunch with some body today" I said a bit worried on what she would say.

"With who?"

"This guy I met last night"

"WHAT! You met guy last night. When, Where and Why?" Okay my mom was overreacting don't you think I mean come on he didn't rape me or anything like that he was really nice. "I met him last night on the way home and I don't know why." I said getting annoyed once more.

"Why didn't you tell me this Sakura?"she asked "Well Dad was their and I was really tired." I said standing getting ready to leave and to the training hall."Oh I understand you don't him to find out do you?"she asked. "Yeah"

I walked out of the of the house. I heard my mom yell "What's his name!?" I turned around and yelled back. "Sasori Akasuna!"

Then I turned away and started walking to the training hall. Once I got to the training hall I went to the room I was given at the beginning of the training. I saw a three foot high stack of papers on my tiny desk I groaned all the reading,writing,research and instructions on making cures for injuries and everything.

I worked though the whole morning not thinking about taking a break until it finally came lunch. I quickly got up and picked up my lunch pail. I ran outside hoping to see him around somewhere but I didn't see him. "Looking for me?" A voice behind me said. I quickly turned around and big smile on my lips there he was right in front of me.

"Yeah"I said. He smiled at me and motioned for me to come closer. I could see him clearly shaggy red hair,light brown eyes and pale skin. I walked closer to him. "So you wanted to talk right?" I asked

"Yeah of course I did if I didn't we wouldn't be having lunch together now would we?" He asked. "I suppose" I said. We both sat down on the near by picnic table. I put my lunch pail on the table and sat down. Sasori sat across from me. "So what did you want to talk about Sasori?"I asked. "Well I thought we should get to know each other better you that kind stuff." he said. Well at least he wanted to get to know me first.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. So what do you want to know about me?"I asked. "Well how old are you?"  
"Thirteen. You?"  
"Thirty-three. Favorite color?  
"Wait your thirty-three?"  
"Yeah"  
"Oh okay. My favorite color is red"  
"Thats my favorite color too"  
"Really well at least we have something in common"  
"Yeah"  
"Okay favorite subject?"  
"Art"  
"Cool mine is well I really don't know."  
"Thats all right if you don't know."

After a few more minutes of asking each other questions we went to the ramen stand near by. That god Naruto wasn't there or he would be asking Sasori a bunch of questions like what his blood type is cause I could picture Naruto saying "I hope you know what your blood type is cause your gonna need it when I'm through with ya". We ordered two bowls of chicken ramen.

So he was thirty-three when he looked like he could be fourteen. "Hey Sakura-chan" I the hyperporactive moron thats my team mate. I didn't bother to turn around because I knew he would come in here to talk to me. I sighed I'v been doing that a lot I noticed. "Is there something wrong Sakura?" Sasori asked me.

"Huh oh um no nothings wrong" I said putting on an all to familer fake smile. "Hey Sakura! Wait who's this?" Naruto said squinting at Sasori. "Um Naruto this is Sasori he's a friend of mine." I said. "If he's a friend of yours then how come you never told me about him?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"Well we just met last night when I was walking home." I said. Great Naruto was gonna flip out that I'm having lunch with a guy I just met. "Oh so you just met him last night did you well then I'm gonna have to ask him a few questions." Naruto said.

"Just ignore him thats what I do most of the time" I said turning to Sasori. "Don't worry it wasn't like I was gonna answer questions anyway." Sasori said. For the next five minutes we ignored Naruto and his questions.

Naruto used so much air from yelling at because we wouldn't answer his questions that he passed out. I looked behind me and saw Naruto on the ground. "Oy Naruto your such a pain" I said in more of a mumble. "He really is a pain isn't he?" Sasori asked. Maybe I said I it louder than I thought. "Yeah he really is"I said turning back to my ramen.

"Um listen Sasori I have to ga back to the training hall before Lady Tsunade gets mad" I said."Sure I needed to go any way"Sasori said getting up. "Hey can I come over to your house tonight Sakura?"He asked. "Um yeah why not" I said. Sasori paid the bill and left.

Well I'm gonna have to my father and mother about Sasori coming over tonight oh well. 


	3. Chapter 3

LATER

I ran back to the training hall hoping my master wouldn't be mad at me for taking a few minutes longer at lunch. When I got there I thought she would yell at me but she only asked how lunch was and I said it was fine.

Shinuze walked in holding Tonton in her arms boy I don't know how she carry that pig for so long she's very heavy.

"Hey Tonton" I said. Tonton onked in reply. I side stepped Shinuze and Tonton and went my desk. If I want to see Sasori tonight I have to get all my work done early. I sighed and picked up the first paper on one of the four stacks.

After about three hours of putting blood sweat and tears into my work I was finally finished. I gave my papers to Lady Tsunade on my out.

"See you tomorrow!" She called after me. "Yeah see you tomorrow!" I called back. I have to admit right now I was pretty happy.

I walked out the front door and saw Sasori waiting for me. "Hey" He said. "Hey" I said back. On the way to my house we were both quiet.

When were in front of my house I got worried what if my parents didn't like him. I slowly opened the front door and closed my eyes. Prepare for the fireworks I said to myself.

"I'M HOME!" I yelled. "Oh hi honey. Who's your friend?" Mother said coming out of the kitchen door way."Um mom this is Sasori. Sasori this is my mom." I said motioning back and forth. "Uh hi." Sasori said a little embarrassed. "Hi it's nice to meet you Sasori." my mom said.

Just then my father walked in. "Uh Sakura who is this boy?" my father asked me. "This is Sasori my new friend" I answered.

"He better be just a friend." My dad mumbled. "What's his last name?" my dad asked. "His last name is Akasuna right?" I said not real sure."Yeah" Sasori said.

"Um we're going in my room to study" I said pulling Sasori upstairs. "Alright" My dad said.

"Was that as awkward for you as it was for me?" I asked head toward my room. "Yeah. Your mom seems nice." Sasori said. "Yeah sometimes but she can be nosey" I said.

Once got to bedroom door I quickly opened the door. Me and Sasori sat down on my bed. My mind was racing for two reasons one the tension two hot guy was in my room.

I felt heat burn though my checks. Aww man I'm blushing again. Then I felt his cold hand on mine. I turned my head to look at him. Sasori had a small smile on his lips.

I was to distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice he was getting closer to me. I realized it when his lips met mine. My eyes widened. I felt my blush get deeper.

My thoughts were all tangled up was this really happening was Sasori actully kissing me in my room when someone could walk in a any moment.

After a moment I let myself melt into the kiss. I have to say he's a very good kisser. I started to kiss back.

Then he wanted to deepen the kiss and I let him. After awhile we had to seperate for air. "What was that about?" I asked. "I couldn't help myself" He said. "Well can we do that again?" I said embarrassed.

"Sure. If you want to that is." He said. I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "I think that answers you question" I said. He smirked at me. Sasori leaned into kiss me but there was a knock on the door."Damn" He cursed under his breath.

"What?" I half yelled. "I wanted to know if your friend will be staying for dinner." My mom called though the door. I looked at him. "Are you?" I asked. "I shouldn't" He said backing away from me. "No he isn't" I said.

"Alright"My mom said. "I have to go now"Sasori said standing up."Oh okay can we talk tomorrow at lunch?"I asked as he opened the door. "Yeah sure" he said and left.

I fell back on to my bed trying to remember everything that happened. I couldn't belive it he kissed me Sasori Akasuna acully kissed me Sakura Haruno. I smiled I was really happy now.

---

Sorry it's kinda short ^^'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I think it is going well so far but I'm kinda thinking it sucks thats why you the readers are going to help me because I'm running out idea's for the story already.  
I want to know what you guys think Sakura should give Sasori for Christmas *underlines title of story* I haven't thought of one yet and if I do I'll let you know but I don't so yeah. If you like the story then this will give you the chance to co-write it with me :devkaylee162:. So enough with my rambling on with the story! ENJOY! ^^'

--  
LATER AT NIGHT

I went down stairs for dinner my father was sitting at the table already. I sat down in a chair next to him. My mother came in carrying bowls of food. She almost dropped one but I caught it.

"So where'd your friend run off to?"My father asked as I set the bowl on the table. "Um i don't know he didn't tell me."I said sitting back down in my chair. My father only shook his in reply.

In the middle of dinner my father said "I don't want you seeing that boy again." I looked at him in confused. "WHAT!" I was able to yell out. How could he!

"I Just don't want you seeing him any more"My father repeated. "Why you don't even know him!" I yelled again.

"Sakura calm down" My mother said. I hadn't realized it but I got out of my chair my hands on the table. "I'm your father and you have to do what I say so your not seeing him end of discussion." My father said.

"Oh yes yes I am. I having lunch with him tomorrow." I said. "Oh no your not!" My father yelled. "Oh yes I am and you can't stop me!" I yelled and ran upstairs close to tears.

TEN AT NIGHT

Once I got back to my room I had tears in my eyes how could say I couldn't see Sasori any more I love him wait did I just say I love him? Yes I'll have to admit it I love him.

I sighed a plopped down on my bed tonight wasn't a very good night at all well it was until my father said I couldn't see him any more. I sighed again there was only one person who would understand my problem but I'm not exactly very fond of them.

I reached over and pick up my cell phone and dialed the number. After two rings they picked up. "Hello?" A female voice said. "Hello Ino it's Sakura can I come over? I asked.

At first there was silence. "Sure why not" Ino said. "Okay" I said and hung up. I got up and walked down stairs. I opened the front door when "Where do you think your going?" I turned around to see my father. "I'm going over to Ino's house." I said. "Alright be back before twelve you hear."

"Yes dad." I said. I walked out the door Ino's house was two blocks away from mine so it wasn't very far to walk.

--  
INO'S HOUSE

I knocked on the front door Mrs. Yamanaka answered it. "Oh Sakura what a suprise! Its so good to see you again hows your parents? She said. "There fine" I said as nice as possibly could.

I walked straight to Ino's bedroom knowing she hardly ever leaves it. When I got there I saw she had a bunch of books around her. I reconized a few they where medical nin jutsu books that I already read.

she looked up from the book she was currently reading. "Hey Sakura" She said. Ino picked up a bookmark that was on the bed and stuck it in her book. "Hey"I said back.

"So why did you want to come over cause I thought we weren't friends any more." She as if she was the smartest person in the world ha. "Um I needed to tell some this but I knew only you would understand." I said. "Okay what is it?" she asked.

"Well I met this guy his name is Sasori and I had lunch with him and he asked if could come over to my house and said sure and when he came over we went up to my room and he kissed me then he left later a dinner my father said that I couldn't se him anymore when I'm supposed to have lunch with him tomorrow." I said.

I took a deep breath I think I used a lot of air at least that plants will live.

"WOW" Ino said amazed at what she missed. "Ino I really need your help" I begged. "Sakura I thought you had a crush on Sasuke." Ino said getting up from her bed. "Well don't I have the freedom to change my mind." I said insulted. "Yeah of course you do I just didn't know you didn't like Sasuke anymore.

After I talked with Ino I knew what to do it would involve lying,sneaking and a lot of planning but as long as it worked I would be fine. I will see Sasori again just watch me! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ENJOY!!! ^__^

November, Tuesday

After I finished my work my master handed my this morning I went to lunch but be fore I did that I made a clone of myself to go home and eat lunch with my parents since they don't trust me.

When I got outside I saw Sasori waiting for me. I smiled at him he looked very nice today but he always looks nice.

He smiled back at me and motioned for me to go over to him. I walked on over to him I had my lunch pail and put enough food in it for the both of us to share.

When I got over to him he put his cold hand to my check. Sasori pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

I dropped my lunch pail I wasn't expecting him to kiss me out in the open but what the hell might as well enjoy it right I mean he can't come over to my house just after coming over once.

I tangled my fingers though his messy red hair I may only be thirteen but I'm pretty tall The kiss lasted awhile I suprised no one saw us well someone might have but didn't bother us.

Once we broke away for air he picked up my lunch pail and handed it to me. "Thank you" I said. "Your welcome" He said back. We walked over to the near by picnic tables and sat down.

I put my lunch pail on the table and opened it. I handed half of every thing to Sasori so it would be fair. He thanked me and began eating and I did the same.

After lunch Sasori asked if I would like to come over to his house. I thought about it what if my parents found out it really wasn't me just a clone. I said yes because I really never saw his house and I thought it would be nice.

Sasori leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. He started to leave but I grabbed his arm. "What?" He asked me. "well I wanted to know if you'd be my well.... my.......BOYFRIEND." I spat out quickly afraid he'd say no. "Yeah as long as you be my girlfriend." He said. "Um sure" I said. He started to walk away again.

Yelled bye to to him and he yelled bye back. I had a smile on my face when I walked back to the training hall shinuze looked at me funny since I never really smiled.

It took longer than I expected to get all of today's work done but still I got it done. I walked out of the building and out side it was already dark out and the wind blew hard.

I walked around a bit but Sasori never showed.

It was about nine-thirty when I saw him coming down the dirt path. "Where have you been!" I yelled at him damn I sounded like his wife rather than his girlfriend.

"I thought you would be longer. Sorry I didn't know." He apologized. "It's okay at least came." I said calming down a bit.

We both walked to his house and I saw it wasn't very big but it wasn't very small either just a normal sized house and I liked it. He got out a pair of keys and opened the door.

"Ladies first" He said. I stepped inside it looked well cleaned nothing dirty no left over food on the table nothing at all it looked very well kept.

Sasori stepped onside after me. He put the keys on a near by table and walked over to the t.v. and turned it on. I walked over to the couch and sat down and Sasori sat next to me.

"So what do you want to do?" Sasori asked. "I don't know" I said well I do know what I want to do but it includes me and him in the bed all night and I wasn't about ready to tell him that.

Sasori leaned in and kissed my cheek I jumped in shock I wasn't expecting that! "Sorry" Sasori said leaning away but I caught his shoulder. "I didn't want you to stop" I said.

Sasori smiled and leaned in again but he kissed me on the lips. I kissed back I always enjoyed it when he kissed me it just felt so good.

Pretty soon before I knew it I was trying to take off his shirt which I did but he didn't seem to mind. He took off my jacket and then my shirt.

I messed with the button on his pants trying to get it undone and I did. I felt his cold hand on my back and undo my bra. He tugged at it try to get it off but I had to take it off for him.

He picked me up in a bridal style carrying me to his bedroom. He kicked open the door to get in since he was carrying me still. He tossed my on the bed and went to close the door.

He walked over to me and gave me a rough kiss before he took off my skirt. All I had on now was my underwear which he quickly took off I felt cool air on my heated body.

November, Wednesday

I woke up the next morning with a headache and a pain in my ass. I groaned and looked to my side and saw Sasori lying there naked only the blanket covering his lower half.

I couldn't remember the rest but I remember moaning like crazy and screaming a lot. I looked down and saw I was naked too damn I thought how could this happen we just became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Oh god now parents are really gonna kill me well if they find out that is. i figured i call in sick today since my ass hurt so much I must of got fucked in the ass HARD!

A few hours later Sasori crawled out of the bed room rubbing his head like he hit it on something. "Good morning" I said. He quickly spun around with suprised look on his face.

"Sakura-" He started but I cut him off. "I know we had sex last night" I said. I picked up some pain killers and a glass of water and handed them to him.

"This should help the pain" I said. "Thanks" He muttered. I walked over to the couch and sat down and started watching this movie with a guy named Jack Sparrow who did these weird things.

Sasori joined me the movie was pretty funny i liked the monkey who was mean to Jack though out the movie.

After the movie was over it was lunch time and I told Sasori that I head home he agreed it was time.

I walked back to my house luckly my parents weren't around so I headed upstairs and saw the clone I made on the bed when I went to my room. I quickly made it disappear so they would think I was there the whole time when we both know I wasn't.

I herd my mom call for me headed down stairs for lunch a lunch I will never ever forget. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ENJOY!!!!!! ^^'

I headed down stairs and gasped as I saw Sasori leaning against the wall across from the stairs. I held my breath did my father see him maybe but my mother called not my father.

My father wasn't home he was still at work my mother told me when I got home earlier today. I walked up to Sasori and whispered "What are you doing here?" He whispered back "I came to see you darling" he said

"Don't call me darling" I snapped at him. He smirked amused by what I said.

I was stunned did he just called me darling! Well it was kind of cute the way he said but it was also very annoying.

Sasori reached out to touch my cheek but I pulled away because mother was around here some where I just didn't know where.

My mother walked in when she saw Sasori her mouth dropped open. "W-w-w-what's H-h-he d-doing h-h-h-here?" My mother studdered out.

Sasori turned his head away from my mother and to me. He raised an eye brow. I bet I looked guilty right about now.

I sighed and straightened up. "He came here to see me" I said. My mother first looked at me then at Sasori. "Are you going to stay for dinner Sasori?" She asked. "Yes I think I will" He said turning his gaze off me. "Okay. It well be done in two minutes" She said.

I saw her motion for me to follow and I did. I was praying she wouldn't tell father about this but I knew she would because they don't keep secrets from each other.

My mother pulled me into the kitchen away from Sasori. "I thought we told you to stay away from him" she hissed

"He came here by himself" I said. my mother sighed. "Well you better get him out of here befo-" She was cut off by...

"HONEY I'M HOME!!!!" I heard my father yell as he walked in the house. Oh no this isn't going to end well.

I peaked my head around the corner and saw my father standing in front of Sasori with his mouth half way open.

Next thing I knew they where throwing punches at each other. My father hit Sasori hard in the gut. Sasori groaned and fell to the floor in slight pain.

My father was about to hit Sasori in the face when I crouched in front of him and held him close to my chest and closed my eyes and braced my self for the hit but it never came.

I opened my eyes and looked up and saw my father with his fist in the air then he lowered it and stomped up stairs with a huff. Oh god what did I do? 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ENJOY! ^^

I looked down at Sasori his head buried in my chest. I started stroking his red hair. I was lost in my thoughts I hurt my father but Sasori was the one who was injured not my father.

I kissed the top of Sasori's head felt him cough up some blood my father must of hit him pretty hard. I just sat there on the ground with Sasori in my arms and me stroking his hair still.

Sasori looked up at me a little blood running down the right corner of his mouth I frowned he looked bad. I helped him up off the the floor.

Sasori reached out a shaky hand and caressed my cheek and pulled my face closer to his until his lips were against mine.

I heard foot steps coming from some one coming down the stairs but my eyes were closed so I didn't see who it was.

I suddenly felt Sasori licked my bottom lip I let him in with out struggle there we stood kissing with my mom in the room but I didn't care any more.

Then someone yanked Sasori away from me it was my father. Sasori turned his head to look at my father and glared at him darkly.

"Don't you ever touch my daughter again" My father said in a cold tone. "I can touch your daughter when ever I want" Sasori said even colder.

"Oh your really pushing it boy" My father threatened. "I don't care I have nothing to lose." Sasori said. My father growled at Sasori which it was very clear that he was pissed.

I pulled Sasori away from my father and held him tight against me. My father looked at me with a confused look. "I love him" I said. I saw my fathers eyes widen.

"What!?" My father yelled. "I love him" I repeated. I turned my eyes so I could so my mother, she had her mouth half way open and eyes wide.

I turned my attention to my father who looked the same. I held Sasori tighter as my father started walking toward us.

I was surprised when he walked by us and toward my mother. "What's for dinner?" He asked her. "We're having chicken ramen" My mother said.

"Okay I'll go wash up" My father said heading up stairs. I watched him walk up stairs but then I felt a tug on my shirt I looked down and remembered I had Sasori in my grasp.

I let Sasori go and saw he still had blood in the corner of his mouth so I reached out my hand and wiped it away.

He thanked me and walked over to the dinner table and sat on a chair. I pulled out a chair and sat down too.

Sasori smiled at me he seemed to be happy but I wasn't happy but still I smiled back.

My mother came in carrying the ramen in single bowls. I quickly got up before she could drop one.

I put the red bowl in front of Sasori he looked up at me thank me. I set a pink bowl in my space at the table.

I sat back down in my chair and saw my father come down stairs. He sat at his normal spot next to me.

The rest of dinner was a blur but after wards me and Sasori went up stairs to my room. When we got to my room Sasori wrapped his arms around my waist and started nipping my neck.

I bit my lip and tried to hold back my moan. I felt heat burn in my cheeks I knew I was blushing.

One of his hands moved down and the other moved up. I bit my lip so hard it started to bleed a bit.

Sasori let go of me I turned around and saw him lock the door with a wide grin on his face.

He walked over to me and picked me up in a bridal style and tossed me on my bed. Sasori leaned over me and gave me a long passionate kiss then one hand went down to the zipper of my skirt and got it undone.

I tugged at his shirt trying to get it off. He broke the kiss and took off his shirt. I ran my fingers a long his chest stopping at a container that held his heart. (A/N: He's a puppet in this) after moment I started moving my fingers again.

Sasori pulled my skirt off me. I unbuttoned his pants and he pulled them off. He gave me another long passionate kiss and unzipped my shirt. I sat up and took it off and tossed it to the floor.

Sasori turned me over on my back and undone my bra and took it off me. I let a moan escape my lips.

I felt him move down my back and his cold hands on my legs. He removed my underwear and went further down until he got to my entrance I felt his warm mouth licking my pussy up and down over and over.

NEXT DAY

I woke up in Sasori's arms. I looked around and saw we were in my bedroom. I heard Sasori groan and saw his eyes open.

He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. I cuddled closer to him not wanting him to leave.

I felt Sasori kiss the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me tighter. I put my arms around his neck.

I closed my eyes wanting to go back to sleep and I bet Sasori did too.

So there we layed on my bed alone but not for long..... 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ENJOY!!!!!! ^___^

"Hey Sakura I thought I come over to see you." Ino said stepping in my room. "Holy freakin shit!" Ino yelled.

She must of saw us. Sasori let go of me so I could turn around. Turned and saw Ino standing in my door way mouth half open.

"Oh my god Sakura did he rape you?" Ino asked coming closer to me. "It's not rape if your willing." Sasori said.

Ino glared at him her eyes telling him to back off. I told what happened she looked totally freaked out.

I told her not to tell my parents that had sex with Sasori since they already hate him. Ino said she wouldn't tell any one.

I thanked her maybe we could be best friends again. Ino turned her head to face Sasori. "Now I have one question for you" Ino said.

"Okay what is it?" Sasori said. " Do you have a friend thats single?" Ino said. I glared at her same old Ino always trying get a boy friend since Shikamaru dumped her for Temari last month.

"Um yeah his name is Gaara" Sasori said. "Do you have a picture of him" Ino asked. "Yeah here" Sasori said handing a picture to Ino.

Ino studied the picture for a moment and then handed it back to Sasori.  
"How old is he?" Ino asked. "Fourteen" Sasori replied.

Ino looked at him like he was crazy. "Can I have his phone number?" She said. "Sure here" Sasori said handing her his friends phone number.

Ino put the paper in her pocket and turned to me. "I'll be going now. Bye Sakura." Ino said heading out of my room.

I looked at Sasori who fell back on to the bed with a 'thud'. I giggled he can be funny when he wants to.

I layed myself on top of him with a sigh. I felt his cold hand stroke my hair repeatedly I smiled.

"Your friend's annoying darling" Sasori whispered. "She's not my friend any more" I whispered sharply.

"Why? Because she walked in on us?" He said. "No we weren't friends since we both found out that we both had a crush on Sasuke." I said.

"Who's Sasuke?" Sasori asked. "An old team mate of mine" I said. Sasori kept silent maybe thinking about what Sasuke was like.

"But that was until he left to go to Orochimaru" I finished. Sasori stopped stroking my hair.

Sasori tilted my head up to face him. "Do you know where Orochimaru is?" Sasori asked.

"Some where in the sound village last I heard" I said. Sasori put his face close to mine and kissed me on the forehead of all places.

"Okay" He whispered in my ear before heading toward my neck. I moaned as he licked and sucked on my neck.

I pushed him away because the door was still open thanks a lot Ino. I reached over the side of the bed and picked up my close and pulled the blanket over my head.

Once I got dressed I went and closed the door. When I turned around I saw Sasori put his pants on but not his shirt.

I skipped over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Sasori smirked at me and placed his arms around my waist and kissed me.

After we were finished making out we headed down stairs and Sasori rush to the door since my parents didn't know we slept together.

I quickly ran to the table for breakfast even though it was time for lunch. My mother smiled at me and my father too.

After breakfast I went to Ino's house and there was Mrs. Yamanaka to greet me. I stepped into Ino's bedroom with out knocking which I regret........ 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: ENJOY!!!!!!! ^__^

I stepped in Ino's bedroom with out knocking which I regret.......

I stood in the door way mouth half open staring at Ino kissing a blood colored red head. I started twitching.

Ino turned to stare at me. "Oh Sakura hi" She said. "Hi" I said quickly.

The boy she was kissing turned to me and turned out he looked like that boy in the picture Sasori showed us.

"Oh Sakura this is Gaara of the Dessert." Ino said. "Hi Gaara its nice to meet you" I said sweetly.

Gaara grunted and turned to Ino. " I stood there a little while longer and then left seeing as how I interrupted them.

I said bye to Mr and Mrs Yamanaka and left to go for a walk.

I watched as the birds flew above me and past. Today was bright and sunny a perfect day for a walk I suppose.

I strangely felt like some one was following me but I just shook it off and kept walking. Then I felt it again this was getting very weird.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and yelped in surprise. "What's wrong darling" A cold voice said. I remembered that voice all to well.

I turned around slowly and saw Sasori standing behind me smirking. I punched him in the shoulder lightly. "Ow" He said grabbing his shoulder.

"Bastard" I said. He started laughing at my reply and let go of his shoulder. Sasori tilted my chin up so are lips were even.

He gave me a quick kiss and then let go of my chin.

We started walking together down the path. "So did your parents see me?" Sasori asked. "Nope" I replied.

Even though Sasori was with me I still felt like some one was following me but again I shook it off.

Sasori went on rambling but I didn't both to listen I was to wrapped up in my thoughts to listen.

"Did you hear what I said" Sasori snapped. "Huh what?" I said coming out of my thoughts.

Sasori groaned. "I said did you want to come to my house tonight?" He said. "Yeah of corse" I said.

Sasori smiled showing his teeth and I smiled back. "Oh I have to go Sakura sorry." Sasori said. "It's all right. Bye" I said.

Sasori pulled me close to him and gave me a long passionate kiss and then he left. I watched him leave until he was no longer visible.

I turned away and headed to my house. I passed Hinata and Neji, weird they were holding hands but I didn't really care.

I opened the front door of my house and quickly and quietly went up stairs to my room. I walked in side and felt that strange feeling again.

I looked around and saw nothing but my things. I crawled onto my bed feeling very tired.

Later that night I went to Sasori's house. I remembered the way from the first time I went there but this was only my second time going to his house.

I knocked on the front door and Sasori answered it quickly. He invited me in and took my coat.

I started walk over to the couch but Sasori caught my arm. I turned around quickly and saw him smirking.

Sasori pulled me close and we kissed. A shiver went down my spine there was that feeling again.

Sasori started kissing and licking my neck. I moaned loudly as he bit me hard.

The next morning I woke up next to Sasori thank god we both had our clothes on.

I wrote a note and put it next to him. I picked up my stuff and headed home hoping my parents hadn't seen that I wasn't in my room.

All I could do was pray........ 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N POV switch's to Sasori for a few chapters

I walked into my house and looked around all the lights were off but it didn't matter. I quickly walked up to my room.

I opened the door and walked in. I sighed and layed on the bed to grt some sleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASORI'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and saw a note on my bed side table. 'So the pink haired brat left a note' I scoffed 'how stupid'

I got up and walked over to my closet dug out a box and set it on my bed. I opened the box and took out my Akatsuki cloak and ring.

I slipped on my cloak and headed out side and saw the brat. "Hey Sasori-danna un!" the brat yelled.

I groaned. "Shut up brat" I said as he walked closer. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that un."Deidara said.

"Then stop acting like one" I snapped. The blond pouted at me. Just then Konan appeared.

"Nice to see you guys getting along" She said smirking. I rolled my eyes 'how annoying can she get' I thought.

"Pein has a new assignment for you two." Konan said. "What is it?"I asked. "it's. She motioned for me to come closer.

"-to kill Sakura Haruno of the Leaf." Konan whispered in my ear. "I don't think we can do that" I said.

"Why not?" Konan asked. "Because I know this girl and she is no threat to us." I said simply and walking a way slowly.

"Fine Sasori have it your way but you'll regret it." She warned but I didn't care. I heard Konan leave.

I tossed my cloak to the brat and headed to Sakura's house. 'Why do I have this feeling' I glanced behind me.

'A feeling I never felt before' I frowned and tried to forget about it but it kept creeping in to my mind.

I was relived to see Sakura's house and smiled seeing her bed room window. I climed the tree next to the window and climbed through seeing Sakura sleeping soundlessly in her bed.

I walked next to the bed and pulled the blanket over her pale form. I pulled the chair from her desk and put it beside the bed.

I sat in the chair watching her sleep feeling that same feeling again...... 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry it's late ^^'

Sakura's POV

I woke up and felt a chill like someone was watching me and I turned around and saw Sasori looking at me with a smirk.

I smiled at him and crawled over and hugged him. I whispered "You should go" Sasori nodded in agreement and climbed down the tree by my window and left.

I sighed and then a thought struck me '_I should buy Sasori a Christmas present_' I hopped out of bed grabbed my jacket and left out the front door.

I walked to the nearest store I could find and walked in. I paced down each isle looking for something that he would like.

'_Maybe I could make him a present instead of buying one!_' I went back to isle 11 and got the things I needed.

Once I checked out I headed to Ino's house because if I left it a my house he would find it. Mrs. Yamanaka greeted me as I came in.

I knocked on Ino's door then it opened quickly after that. "Oh hey Sakura what are you doing here" Ino said letting me in.

"Ino can you keep a secret?" I asked. "Yeah of course" Ino replied. "I'm going to make a Christmas present for Sasori and I need you to keep it here" I said.

"Sure, what are you going to make for him?" Ino asked. "I'm gonna make a small puppet of myself and him" I said happily. "That's a pretty good idea" Ino said.

I chills go down my spine and I felt like someone was watching me again it was quiet strange. I set down the supplies and started to work.

**~Three Hours Later**

"I got one puppet finished!" I said proudly. It didn't look that bad but not as good as any of his but still it looked decent enough.

"Good now one more to go" Ino said under her blanket since it was still early in the morning.

I sighed, but at least I got one done now I have to make a puppet of myself....

**~Deidara's POV**

I walked back to the base with Konan who was making a paper flower. "Konan what was the mission, un?" I asked.

"The mission was to kill a girl named Sakura Haruno, but I don't know how Sasori knows this girl I mean its not like he gets out much" Konan said.

"I think I know why he refused the mission" I said. "You do, what is it?" Konan asked. "See Sasori has been dating that girl and I think he really likes her" I replied.

"What!, Sasori has no emotion whatsoever so what makes you think he likes her" Konan said.

"The other day I was spying on them and I saw them kiss and they had sex" I said. Konan finished her flower and the rest of the walk was silent.

**AKATSUKI BASE  
~Pein's office**

**~Konan's POV**

I walked into Nagoto's office to tell him that Sasori refused the mission that was assigned.

I knocked on the door and entered feeling Nagoto's emotion change from _'annoyed as he__ll_' to '_love and happiness_'

I smiled as he greeted me and told me to have a seat. "So did he agree?" Nagoto asked. "No he didn't" Nagoto frowned and his emotion changed.

"Why didn't he agree!?" Nagoto yelled. "He didn't agree because he loves this girl" I said simply.

Nagoto chuckled a bit. "He has no emotions did you forget Konan?, Sasori loves nor cares about any body, he even is willing to kill his grandma" Nagoto said.

"Yes I know but Deidara spied on them and he saw them kiss-" Nagoto cut me off. "So what if they kissed it doesn't mean he showed any emotion, just like when me and you kiss" Nagoto said.

"Never mind!" I said heartbroken and left slamming the door and said before "What did I say something wrong!?" But I gave him no answer.

I turned myself into paper butterflies and went to Sakura's friend Ino's house.

When I got there I saw Sakura making a small puppet of Sasori. I sighed and kept looking in until she said she was finished but I stopped in my tracks when I heard her friend say she had anther one to make which made me keep looking in.

I watched her start to make the second puppet of her self.....

**A/N: moonlight1296 at deviant art gave me the idea for Sasori's present thank you dear~**

_**~kaylee162**_


	12. Chapter 12

Konan's POV

She worked pretty slow but still she was doing fine. "Hey Ino" Sakura said. "Yeah?" Ino replied. "Did you get Gaara anything for Christmas?" Sakura said turning her head to her friend.

"Aw crap!" Ino yelled and rushed out the door. "Thats Ino for ya" Sakura mumbled. I quietly opened the bed room window and climbed in.

" Sasori?" Sakura said. "Nope" I said quietly and stood in the middle of the room. Sakura turned around and looked at me.

"Hello Sakura Haruno" I said as politely as I could at the moment. "Who are you?" Sakura said.

"I am Konan and I'm from the Akatsuki" I said. "Akatsuki?" Sakura asked. "A S-rank criminal organization" I said.

"But I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to warn you" I finished. "Warn me about what?" Sakura asked.

"Well Nagoto believes you are threat to use so he wants you killed, by Sasori" I answered.

"What! Sasori can't kill me!" Sakura yelled out of her seat. "I will try to reason with Nagoto about it" I said.

"Okay I'll agree as long as I don't get killed" Sakura said clamming down a bit. "I suppose I should leave now" I said and turned away.

" Sasori will love those puppets you made him" I said and left...

Sakura's POV

'She saw me making his presents' I thought. 'Well she better not tell him' Suddenly I heard panting down the hall way.

It was Ino. "I got Gaara his present" Ino panted out. Ino pulled out a very long light purple ribbon from the bag.

"I'm gonna need you to wrap me in this" Ino said. "What?" I said back confused. " I'm gonna give him me so I have to be wrapped." Ino said.

"Uh Okay" I replied. I slowly wrapped the ribbon around her until it was all gone. "Ino are sure you just don't want to buy him a present?" I asked.

"Well when I got to the store I remembered I only had five dollars and the only thing that was five dollars was this ribbon" Ino said.

"Ino you could of asked me to give you some money" I said. "Well now its to late!" Ino yelled.

Ehh. "Uh Sakura?" Ino said. "Yeah?" I answered. "I need some food" Ino replied. I got up and went to the kitchen.

I picked up an apple and walked back to the room. I stuffed the apple in Ino's mouth and watched her try to eat it.

Then I turned my attention to my unfinished puppet. I sat down and started working again.

By the time I was finished it was 12:09 a.m. I looked at Ino who was asleep on the floor and a half eaten apple next to her. 


	13. Chapter 13: End

A/N: The last and final chapter! enjoy it!

Sakura's POV

I picked up Ino's apple a threw it away and started working on finding a box I could fit both in and some wrapping paper.  
Eventually I found a decent box and almost perfect wrapping paper. I gently put them in there, closed the box and wrapped it.  
Now I had to do was wait for tomorrow then I can give him the gift. Wait, wasn't it already tomorrow?

Yep it was and I'm gonna be sleep deprived, oh joy! I laid down next to Ino and tried get to sleep.

Morning

I felt someone nudging me to get up then I remembered what day it was I shot out of bed grabbed my gift and ran to my house.

On my way out I could hear Ino yelling at me. I got to my house raced up stairs got changed,brushed my hair, redid my headband, grabbed my gift again and ran to the park to meet him.

I sat on a bench and waited. Then I saw His red hair not to far down the road. I waited. He came and sat next to me.

I smiled at him and held out the gift. He took it and opened it quickly. He stared at the gift I had stayed up most of the night making for him.

Sasori looked up and smiled at me. "Do you like it?" I asked. "Yes" He answered. "Who made it?" Sasori asked. "Me" I said. His smile grew wider.

He hugged me. He whispered "I'm sorry" and then felt a shock and fell to the ground.

I woke up and looked up to see a red headed stranger. "Do you know who I am?" He asked. "No" I answered.

"Good, I'll see you again in two and a half years...Sakura Haruno" He said and walked away from me.

How did he know who I was but he was right I saw him again in two and a half years, but this time I had to kill him...

* * *

_**There will be a sequel :)**_


End file.
